english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Debi Derryberry
Debi Derryberry (born Deborah Sue Greenberg; September 27, 1960) is an American composer, kids' entertainer, singer and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994) - Kid (ep2), Kid 5 (ep1), Little Girl (ep1) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) - Braiden (ep14), Little Boy (ep14), Lord Morlack (ep42), Lydia (ep52) *Bobby's World (1991-1998) - Additional Voices *Buddy Thunderstruck (2017) - Mama Possum, Mrs. Weaselbrat, Muncie, Old Lady, Scout *Casper (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *CatDog (1999) - Greaser Baby (ep24) *ChalkZone (2003-2004) - Bobby Sue (ep22), Boy#1 (ep8), Fried Egg (ep9), Katie (ep22), Ms Tweezer (ep8), Teeth (ep8), Three Headed Turtle (ep9), Woman Zoner (ep9) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2001-2003) - Betty, Bob (ep29), Cosmo, Susie (ep24) *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Curious George (2006) - Gnocchi, Business Woman (ep4), Girl (ep13), Mrs. Dulson (ep4), Store Manager (ep13) *Danger Rangers (2006) - Emily (ep11), Mark (ep11), Royal Secretary (ep11) *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Dhandi *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2004) - Anita (ep20), Botanist Leader (ep11), Braces Girl (ep5), Cheri Shotwell, Estelle (ep8), Facillitator (ep2), Freckle Faced Girl (ep2), Melba (ep5), Ms. Frederica (ep22), Nancy Cook (ep7), Nina (ep15), Store Employee#2 (ep7), Voice on Intercom (ep11) *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Rose Deckenbloom (ep68), Wendel (ep68) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney Vampirina (2017) - Shriekia (ep14) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *F is for Family (2015) - Additional Voices *Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (1990-1991) - Tinker Bell *Hot Streets (2018) - Laser Eye Lucinda (ep5), Librarian (ep5), Mary (ep5) *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (2017) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1999-2000) - Girl (ep23), Kid (ep23), Tina (ep44) *Jumanji (1996-1999) - Additional Voices *King of the Hill (1998) - Additional Voices *Life with Louie (1995-1998) - Jeannie Harper *Men in Black: The Series (2000) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-1999) - Cuey (ep3), Georgette (ep3), Nature Scout (ep16), Old Woman (ep16), Sadie (ep3), Sooz (ep16), Additional Voices *Oswald (2001-2003) - Catrina, Weenie, Bug Newsboy (ep19), Duckling (ep15), Gingerbread#1 (ep24), Gingerbread Woman (ep16), Ladybug 2 (ep16), Laverne (ep23), Me-Ta Bird (ep18), Mother Bird (ep21), Mother Duck (ep2), Mouse (ep5), Paper Doll (ep8), Sally Seal (ep7), Seal (ep2), Tinsel *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Pop Singer (ep12), Teen at Cookie Nook (ep12) *Rocket Power (1999) - Kid Wallah (ep4) *South Park (2000) - Additional Voices *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Jack's Girl (ep4), Miss Squash Casserole (ep4) *Stuart Little (2003) - Additional Voices *Taz-Mania (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1992-1993) - Wednesday Addams *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) - Jimmy Neutron, Amber, Anya (ep5), Britney (ep31), Chicks (ep19), Emily (ep25), Female Announcer (ep4), Little Brother (ep3), Little Kid (ep48), Mother (ep32), Mother (ep48), Mummy#1 (ep17), Nissa (ep7), Singer (ep31), Ultra Lord Action Figure (ep1), Woman (ep46), Yentl (ep12) *The Blues Brothers (1997) - Amanda Gentry (ep3) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Nergal Jr. *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1994) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *Tigtone (2019) - Helpy, Bee Centaur (ep6), Mona (ep8), Sober Child (ep3) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Additional Voices *TripTank (2015) - Billy (ep14) *Victor and Valentino (2019) - Cacao (ep2) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Daughter 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs (2016) - Runt *Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation (2015) - Runt *Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) - Runt *Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (2016) - Runt *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) - Runt *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) - Runt *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) - Runt *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Fern, Additional Voices *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Gnocchi *Dot & Spot's Magical Christmas Adventure (1996) - Dot *Gen¹³ (2000) - Additional Voices *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Annette *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Draculaura *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Draculaura *Monster High: Electrified (2017) - Draculaura, Normie in Salon *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Draculaura *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Draculaura *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Draculaura *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Draculaura *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Draculaura *O' Christmas Tree (1999) - Chipmunk, Tree *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *The Animatrix (2003) - Kid *The Legend of Secret Pass (2010) - Shelby *The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) - Marie, Fritz *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Leo the Lion (2013) - Baby Elephants 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *LeapFrog: Letter Factory (2003) - Tad *LeapFrog: Talking Words Factory (2003) - Tad *LeapFrog: Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper (2004) - Tad *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Draculaura 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Aladdin (1992) - Additional Voices *Animal Crackers (2017) - Additional Voices *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Who Mom *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Diatryma Mom *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Jimmy Neutron *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Stenographer *Norm of the North (2016) - Little Girl *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Addams Family (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Draculaura *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Crash Bandicoot (2007) - Coco Bandiccot 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2016) - Otto's Mom *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Banana Lady, History Teacher *Edith Ann's Christmas (Just Say Noël) (1996) - Additional Voices *Life with Louie: A Christmas Surprise for Mrs. Stillman (1994) - Jeannie Harper *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Draculaura *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Draculaura *Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) - Draculaura *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Draculaura *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Draculaura *Night of the Headless Horseman (1999) - Additional Voices *Polly Pocket: Friends Finish First (2011) - Kerstie *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies! (2005) - Jimmy Neutron, Angie *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (2003) - Jimmy Neutron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back (2003) - Jimmy Neutron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Jimmy Neutron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Jimmy Neutron, Alien Actress, Alien Woman *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Fairy, Jimmy *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Jimmy Neutron *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Jimmy Neutron *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Jimmy Neutron 'Web Animation' *Enchantimals: Tales From Everwilde (2018) - Compass (ep9) *Ever After High (2016) - Nina Thumbell (ep64) *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Nina Thumbell (ep4) *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Nina Thumbell (ep4) *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) - Little Unicorns, Orangecorn (ep23), Redcorn (ep23), Yellowcorn (ep23) *Meet the Millers (2012) - Additional Voices *Monster High (2010-2015) - Draculaura *Monster High (2011) - Draculaura *Monster High: The Adventures of the Ghoul Squad (2017) - Draculaura *Polly Pocket (2011-2013) - Kerstie Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Disney Stitch! (2010) - Warracchi (ep9) *Duel Masters (2004) - Rekuta Kadoko (eps1-26) *Glitter Force (2015-2016) - Candy, Lily's Mother (ep9), Mother (ep14), Reporter (ep13) *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Maya Aida/'Glitter Heart' *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016-2017) - Diana, Disciplinary Committee Member (ep28), Momoko Momohara *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Momoko Momohara (ep35) *Tenchi in Tokyo (1999-2000) - Ryo-Ohki, Yugi *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Zatch Bell, Zeon Bell 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki Special: The Night Before The Carnival (1994) - Ryo-Ohki 'Movies' *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2000) - Girl 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Madge, Young Sheeta *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Senior Witch *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Forever! The Movie (1999) - Ryo-Ohki *Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness (1998) - Ryo-Ohki *The Dog of Flanders (2000) - Child Alois 'OVA - Dubbing' *Tenchi & Friends Special: Pretty Sammy (1995-1999) - Misao Amano/'Pixy Misa', Ryo-Ohki *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2005-2006) - Ryo-Ohki Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Christmas Chronicles (2018) - Fleck, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Babe (1995) - Puppies *Disney's Whispers: An Elephant's Tale (2000) - Whispers *Hocus Pocus (1993) - ADR Loop Group *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *The Trigger Effect (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Tooth Fairy (2010) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016) - Elder Moogle 'Video Games' *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash: Nitro Kart (2003) - Coco Bandicoot, Polar *Crash: Tag Team Racing (2005) - Coco Bandicoot *Crash: TwinSanity (2004) - Coco Bandicoot, Young Dr. Cortex *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) - Coco Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (2017) - Coco Bandicoot *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Coco Bandicoot, Nina Cortex (DS), Additional Voices *Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled (2019) - Coco Bandicoot, Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Over the Hedge (2006) - Kid *DreamWorks Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts! (2006) - Additional Voices *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - LUA Bar Waitress, Timmy the Monkey *FNaF World (2016) - Chica's Magic Rainbow *Fat Princess Adventures (2015) - Female Clown *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Civilian *God of War: Chains of Olympus (2008) - Calliope *God of War III (2010) - Calliope *Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns (2015) - Pact Scout, Taimi *Guild Wars 2: Path of Fire (2017) - Taimi *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001-2002) - Jimmy Neutron *JumpStart Toddlers (1999) - Additional Voices *Killer7 (2005) - Love Wilcox *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Draculaura *Monster High: New Ghoul in School (2015) - Draculaura *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Jimmy Neutron *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Jimmy Neutron *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Jimmy Neutron *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Jimmy Neutron *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Jimmy Neutron *Nicktoons Unite! (2005) - Jimmy Neutron *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Matt Helms, Mimmy *Samurai Western (2005) - Child 3, Joey *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius vs. Jimmy Negatron (2002) - Jimmy Negatron, Jimmy Neutron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Jimmy Neutron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion (2003) - Jimmy Neutron *The Golden Compass (2007) - Bridget McGinn *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) - Nergal Jr. *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017) - Young William Blazkowicz 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape: Academy (2006) - Female Voice, Ukki Pink *Ape Escape 3 (2006) - Monkey Pink *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Bebedora *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Donny *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Fayth *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Fayth *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (2010) - Bat *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Lyla *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Dortin, Jado *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - PAC-MAN *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Noishe *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Luka Alan Smithee, Young Will *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Rocco *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Rocco *Yakuza (2006) - Haruka, Kyoka *Ys Book I & II (1990) - Feena *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles (2005) - Zatch, Zeno *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury (2006) - Zatch, Zeno Theme Park Attractions *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2003) - Jimmy Neutron Miscellaneous Voice Work *Spinmaster Luva♥bella (2017) - Luva♥bella Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (233) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (39) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:American Voice Actors